Dear
by BakaFireKitsuneSama
Summary: These are my letters to the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mr. Potter,

Last night I watched your last movie. I cried throughout the whole entire thing. I just couldn't stop. Watching the people who had been with me for most of my life die, I couldn't really handle it. This series it means so much to me, it...it's hard to put into words. I want to cry now. When I first read your book I cried. I didn't think that it was fair that some one as good and amazing and as _magical _as you are have such horrible things happen to you. The year I turned 11 I kept waiting for the owl to come with my letter to Hogwarts completely ignoring the fact that I live in the states and Hogwarts is in Scotland. Even up till this year I still kind of hoped it would come. I know your not real and I just teared up just writing that sentence. I wish you were. Oh how I _wish _that your magical, amazing world were real. Now I would never have been the person I am with out you. Reading about you and your friends...it's over but... it's not. It wont ever be over. You wont ever die. You can't die. You will always live as long as people like me love you. Reading I don't think it makes much sense but this is how I feel. Harry Potter you have been one the most important people in my life. My family doesn't understand why you mean so much to me. My mom has told me it's just a faze. It's not though, it's so much more than that. All the people like me, who love you so dearly, we all have a bond. We all have something tying us together. _You. _I know you're a story but at the same time you're more real to me than anything in this world. The people I have met because of you. The bonds I have formed because of you. It's all thanks to you. Me, I am Me because...of you. You made me _me. _And I could keep going on. I could write pages. Maybe... maybe someday I will. When my thoughts are less jumbled and I am less emotional writing it. But for now, I want to thank you Mr. Harry Potter. Thank you. Thank You.

Faith

So I just...I just needed to write this. I am thinking of writing letters to all the characters because there is so much I would say to them. So much I would say. I feel so much better after writing this. Harry Potter has been such a huge part of my life. I feel better after writing it down. Hmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ms. Granger,

When I was a small child I thought it was the coolest thing that a girl like me could be part of a world as magical as the wizarding world. You were amazingly smart and had a hard time making friends. I was like that. I was the kid who would always pop out with the random fact no one else knew. The kid who every one knew would have the answers. I made my first friends younger than you did but the bonds that me and my friends have is as great as you and Ron and Harry. We have stuck with each other through so much. You were...are...a huge role model for me. I'm smart but i'm not as smart as you. As a child I wanted to be like you. You were smart, brave, pretty, and loyal. I wanted to be like you and make friends like you. I guess as a child I kind of wanted to be you. I don't want to be you anymore. I'm not the friendless insecure little girl I used to be. I have friends now and i'm okay with being as smart as I am. Actually i'm proud of it. I'm proud of that fact that with using you as a model I was able to make friends and learn to stand up for my beliefs. A lot of people think i'm strange. They thinks it's weird that I am so completely in love with a book series and it's characters. They don't understand the lessons I learned from characters like you. I learned to be proud of myself and to be proud of my achievements. I recently read a book. It was called "_Kids' Letters To Harry Potter" _but not all of the letters were to Harry Potter, one letter was to you. The little girl said in the interview afterwords that you were the character people wanted to relate to. It's true. Out of all the characters, you are the one I would want to be my best friend. I know you're a story. I know you're not real. That doesn't matter to me though. I won't ever care about that. My mom often scolds me for talking about you and your friends like you're real. I guess that's a bad habit of mine. In my mind you will always be real. I will always look up to you even when i'm an adult.

Faith

Soo here's my second letter. It's strange but writing these letters is helping me with my peace of mind. I have been calmer after writing these. Thank you _Lord Darling_ for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I hated you at first. Mostly because I was so reminded of myself. I had a temper. One that could be set off by the slightest things. I didn't like being so similar to some one who was ready to abandon their friends. As time passed I learned to respect you. You gave up and did so much for your friends. You never could truly abandon them. I am very similar to you. I grew up poor with a large amount of siblings. A very large amount of siblings. I like you, became increasingly jealous of my closest and only friend. We worked it out in the end just like you and Harry. I was Ron and she was my Harry. She would always rush off onto an adventure with me as her sidekick. I eventually became a hero all on my very own. You were my very first crush. At the same time I cheered you on as you wooed Hermione. I was so happy for you when you got together. I'm glad I got to grow alongside with you. I have mellowed out considerably as have you. If I were able to meet you some how I would like to give you a big hug. Do you think that would be alright?

Faith


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Mrs. Rowling,

I know you're not a character but I felt I had to write this. When I first read your book "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone"... I fell in love. You see I didn't know how to read till I was 7. I was never taught. When my Reading teacher found out she was horrified. She taught me to read and I _**devoured**_ books. I couldn't and still can't get enough of them.I then found Harry Potter. I read it in one sitting. I cried when I read that he had to sleep in a cupboard _under some stairs. _There was no way that some one as good as him could have such horrible things done to him by his _family! _And then I read the others and I knew I was born in the wrong universe. This magical, magical world was so wonderful and it helped me escape from my dreadful reality. I was homeless and in the 5th grade when the 7th book came out. I read it in two days sitting in a slide. I cried so much and not just because people died! But because they lived too! They. Got. To. Live! and I was so happy! Harry was happy and I thought "If he could have a happy ending so can I! My ending can be just as happy and wonderful." When I was in the 7th grade I discovered Wizard Rock and all of a sudden I wasn't alone in my love. I found friends who had found solace in your world just as I had. We all had so much in common. I met my best friend. She had made a comment on a video on the fact that James is better than Severus. I of course had to disagree. We argued and of course became best friends. I want to thank you for that. I want to thanks for making my childhood just a bit happier and for, even though you will never know it, introducing me to my best friend. I learned so much from you. More than I have ever learned from anyone. I learned to accept myself and to love others and that above all _you can beat the dark. That you are NEVER alone. _I wouldn't have found that out with out you. Thank you for that, Even if you don't know i'm thanking you.

Faith


End file.
